Bruises
by Dragonfox01
Summary: Here is a short horror story between a son and their mom, as they find out the dark past behind the house they once called home.


***Chapter 1***

*David:*

Mom wheres the advil?

*Mom:*

We don't have any

*Mom:*

Dad & I can pick some up on the way home from dinner

*Mom:*

But we are running a little late

*David:*

Fine

*Mom:*

Are you ok?

*Mom:*

You sound mad

*David:*

Im not mad

*David:*

Im just tired of walking up with bruises…

*Mom:*

I know sweetie we will figure it out this week

*David:*

It just hurts mom so much

*David:*

I wake up in so much pain

*Mom:*

Try to get some sleep

*David:*

Iam trying

*David:*

air conditioning

*Mom:*

We are working on it

*David:*

Mom...

*Mom:*

Yes David?

*David:*

Is someone else in the house?

*Mom:*

No…

*Mom:*

?

*David:*

I hear this quiet snapping sound..

*David:*

Somethings dripping on me

*Mom:*

Could be the air conditioning

*David*

im scared

*Mom:*

Show me what you are seeing

*David*

(First Picture)

*Mom:*

TURN OFF YOUR FLASHLIGHT

*Mom:*

DO NOT TAKE YOUR HANDS OR FEET OFF OF THE BED

*Mom:*

Listen to me and you will get out of this

*Mom:*

….

*David*

MOM! I think see a face…

*David*

OMG look

 ***Chapter 2***

*David:*

I still hear it

*David:*

WTF IS HAPPENING

*David:*

ANSWER MY CALLS

*Mom:*

David, please stay calm and listen to me...

*Mom:*

Are your hands and feet on the bed?

*David:*

Yes

*Mom:*

okay DO NOT MOVE

*Mom:*

He picks up moment and light

*David:*

He?

*Mom:*

The family that lived in out house before us

*Mom:*

Had a blind child

*Mom:*

One day the child was playing with crayons

*Mom:*

He drew all over the walls and made a mess

*David*

And…

*Mom:*

The father was punishing the child

*Mom:*

…

*David*

And what?

*Mom:*

He beat his 8 year old blind son to death

*Mom:*

By accident

*David*

Jesus

*Mom:*

That's not even the worst part

*Mom:*

They hid his body in the floor boards of the house

*Mom:*

Reported him missing

*David*

Why didn't you tell me sooner

*Mom:*

We didn't think he would come back

*David*

What do I do now?

*Mom:*

The blind boy survives by attaching himself to a human

*Mom:*

The reason hes been grabbing you at nigh is to see that human and not a chair or something

*Mom:*

Right now you can

*Mom:*

Do not turn on light because that will anger him

*David*

Is he still blind

*Mom:*

Yes..

*Mom:*

But he chose you for some reason and hasn't done that in many years

*Mom:*

The last person he chose was his father

*David*

What happened to his dad?

*Mom:*

…

 ***Chapter 3:***

*David:*

Mom

*David:*

What happen to the dad?

*Mom:*

it started with bruises

*Mom:*

he was waking up with them all over his body

*David:*

WTF

*Mom:*

yes like you are now

*David:*

what happen to him

*Mom:*

it got worse

*David:*

just tell me

*Mom:*

I dont want to scare you

*Mom:*

you need to remain calm and be silent till we get home

*David:*

JUST TELL ME

*Mom:*

honey..

*David:*

please I will be more scared if you dont

*Mom:*

okay

*Mom:*

the blind son became stronger by slowly weakening his dad

*Mom:*

one night the dad became fustrated by the bruises

*Mom:*

he loudly cursed at his blind son in the middle of the night for haunting him

*Mom:*

he shined a flashlight to find his son

*Mom:*

to try to end his blind son once again

*Mom:*

this infuriated the son

*Mom:*

..

*David:*

mom?

*Mom:*

the blind son removed his fathers skin and reversed it from the inside out

*Mom:*

the son ripped out his tounge and vocal cords

*Mom:*

the father was unable to move or speak

*Mom:*

He died a slow, painful death

*Mom:*

only being able to show his pain though his eyes

*David:*

I cant do this mom

*David:*

I need to run

*Mom:*

DO NOT MOVE

*Mom:*

DAVID?

 ***Prequel***

*Beverly Wells*

He's a terrible child!

*Beverly Wells*

He needs to be punished!

*Beverly Wells*

You would sit there and do nothing if I let you!

*John Wells*

Honey, he's blind. He has a special needs.

*John Wells*

I think you are too hard on him.

*Beverly Wells*

No excuse!

*Beverly Wells*

Should we allo him to be a monster because he can't see?!

*Beverly Wells*

Thats is just wwrong.

*John Wells*

He's not a monster!

*John Wells*

He's a sweet little boy.

*John Wells*

He just drew on the wall ith some crayons. We can clean it.

*Beverly Wells*

NOT that big of a deal!?

*Beverly Wells*

Do you know how hard it is to get that stuff off?!

*Beverly Wells*

You need to discipline him!

*Beverly Wells*

TONIGHT!

*John Wells*

WHAT?!

*John Wells*

NO!

*John Wells*

Please Beverly be reasonable

*Beverly Wells*

I dont understand

*John Wells*

What?!

*Beverly Wells*

I thought you loved me.

*Beverly Wells*

I though I was you soul mate

*John Wells*

I DO love you!

*John Wells*

What are you talking about?

*Beverly Wells*

Then why are you questioning me?

*Beverly Wells*

Why are you ALWAYS on his side?

*Beverly Wells*

I used to come first, I used to be the only one you loved!

*Beverly Wells*

No it's henry,henry,henry...

*Beverly Wells*

I can't STAND IT!

*Beverly Wells*

You love him more then me!

*John Wells*

I love you BOTH!

*Beverly Wells*

I wont have a disobedient child!

*Beverly Wells*

Now discipline him!

*John Wells*

How?!

*Beverly Wells*

A time out!

*Beverly Wells*

So he can really think about what he's done.

*Beverly Wells*

In the basement.

*Beverly Wells*

After a night down there he will think twice before disobeys me.

*Beverly Wells*

He'll be so scared, isn't there another way?

*John Wells*

You are being too harsh!

*Beverly Wells*

No, do it.

*John Wells*

Fine.

**5 Minutes later**

*John Wells*

It's done.

*John Wells*

He's locked don there

*John Wells*

I can ear him sobbing!

*Beverly Wells*

Good I'm almost home

*Beverly Wells*

Don't let him out

*John Wells*

He's crying and crying...this is agony

*Beverly Wells*

He's fine.

*John Wells*

I hope you're right.

**Not complete**


End file.
